


Of Dinosaurs and Soulmates

by Headphone_Love



Series: Teammates? More Like Soulmates. [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Can Be Read Alone or With Main Story, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: Every story has two sides.This is Hinata's.----------And so Hinata vowed to learn more about soulmates. He wanted to know it all, and he wanted to learn it fast.All because of the squiggly dinosaur he had found on the top of his hand that wouldn’t go away no matter what he did.To him, though, it had been perfect.





	Of Dinosaurs and Soulmates

_ Hinata was five when he learned what the word ‘soulmate’ was, and he had been quite confused, looking back.  _

_ He hadn’t thought much of it, not being told the love stuff yet, and so he had assumed that his soulmate was simply a friend he’d meet later in life. Someone he could rely on and who could rely on him.  _

_ At the thought of not being able to protect his soulmate, however, Hinata had grown concerned. He couldn’t even fight off the kids at school. He knew he’d have to be stronger to protect whoever his soulmate was.  _

_ And so Hinata vowed to learn more about soulmates. He wanted to know it all, and he wanted to learn it fast.  _

_ All because of the squiggly dinosaur he had found on the top of his hand that wouldn’t go away no matter what he did.  _

_ To him, though, it had been perfect. _

* * *

 

“How cute. You know, I could draw them a lot better now.”

“Shut up, Kei. I liked how lopsided your drawing had been.”

“Mmhm. Keep going.”

* * *

 

_ Perfection was something not easily attained, Hinata learned at the ripe age of 11.  _

_ “Get up!”  _

_ In fact, Hinata had learned that he was so far from perfection, that it was practically just a dream at this point. He was weak, he cried much too often, and he could barely contain his emotions to protect his soulmate.  _

_ He always seemed to be doing more harm than good.  _

_ “I said, get up.” the teen ordered, pulling Hinata into a standing position by his shirt. “I can’t believe this kid is trying to play volleyball. Get a load of him. What useless confidence.”  _

_ Hinata glared at him, the teenager not seeming to like that.  _

_ That was when Hinata learned another lesson in his life.  _

_ Punches to the face don’t hurt any less even if you know they’re coming. _

* * *

 

“Why’d you let them do that?” 

“I didn’t  _ let  _ them, really. I couldn’t really do much against three people.”

“There were  **three** of them?” 

“Don’t stress about it now. I was just a bully magnet. I survived.”

“Tsk. If it makes you feel better, I punched a guy out because he made a threat towards you.”

“You what??” 

“You’re welcome. Go on.”

* * *

 

_ “You shouldn’t have hidden that from us, Shouyou!”  _

_ Hinata laid in the grass with his eyes closed. He had managed to numb out most of the main, but he was still concerned that his soulmate might feel it. He hadn’t learned whether or not physical injuries worked the same as emotional ones, but he didn’t want to take any chances.  _

_ “Shouyou, I know you can hear me!”  _

_ “I get it, Izumi~” Hinata whined, pouting as he lifted his head to stare at the boy sitting above him. Even upside down, Hinata could see how worried he looked.  _

_ “He’s got a point though, Shou. How long have they been messing with you?” Koji spoke from his place right beside Hinata. “Those look pretty awful.”  _

_ “This is the first time it got this far,” Hinata assured, Izumi letting out a breath of disbelief.  _

_ “It shouldn’t have gotten to that point to begin with!”  _

_ Hinata rolled his eyes, doing his best to deal with the way breathing seemed to be a chore. He knew they had kicked him quite a few times, but the breathing only seemed to get harder to longer he laid in the grass.  _

_ “Hey...guys?” Hinata murmured after it started to freak him out a bit.  _

_ “What?” Izumi asked, exasperated and trying to calm down.  _

_ “It’s kinda hard to...breathe.”  _

_ The two boys looked at Hinata, then each other. When they looked back to Hinata, they seemed to know something that Hinata didn’t.  _

_ “Shouyou, lift your shirt now.” _

_ “No, it hurts….why are you…?”  _

_ Izumi lurched forward, pulling Hinata’s shirt toward him as Koji began trying to get a look. Hinata fought, tooth and nail, shouting that they had gone crazy until Izumi landed straight on top of him, a scream of pain leaving his lips.  _

_ The scream had sounded even awful to him, and that’s when the breathing became practically impossible. The pain was overwhelming, shooting through his body whenever he attempted a breath. He could see Izumi and Koji trying to talk to him, but all he could think about was his soulmate and keeping the pain at bay. When his vision began to darken, however, he could feel the tears peaking and slipping down his cheeks.  _

_ His last glimpse before his eyes closed was the yellow and orange sky.  _

_ ‘I hate this!’ Hinata cursed himself, his friend’s voices seeming far off in the distance.  _

**-I hate this too-**

_ Hinata would have been shocked at the clarity of the voice if not for the fact that soon after, he lost all consciousness. _

* * *

 

“So that’s how you nearly killed me.”

“Don’t exaggerate! Besides...I tried to keep it from you. No one told me how to keep it in when unconscious.”

“Yeah, well, from now on don’t you dare keep it from me. Share everything with me so I can help you.”

“Even if I’m dying?”

“ _ Especially _ if your dying!”

…

“By the way….”

“What is it now, Kei?” 

“Are you still friends with that Izumi kid?” 

“Moving on!”

* * *

 

_ While Hinata worked hard to keep his emotions at bay, his soulmate had shown themselves to be an open book. They didn’t hide how they felt at all.  _

_ If they were happy, they’d radiate this warmth that Hinata craved.  _

_ If they were upset, they’d go silent with nothing but just a soft humming showing they were still there.  _

_ If they were angry….well, Hinata felt it immediately.  _

_ It was like he was burning from the inside out, unable to shake the growing flame that seemed nestled in his stomach. The emotions were always in his damn stomach, for some reason, and Hinata wondered if it was the same for his soulmate. _

_ The first time Hinata had experienced his soulmates unfiltered anger, he had been 13 years old and already in a somewhat awful mood.  _

_ He had been messed with— _ **_again_ ** _ —after trying to find people to form a volleyball team so they could at least qualify for an actual match, but he had been mocked ruthlessly.  _

**_Why would I ever want to be led by a shrimp like you? Unless you get a new captain, you’re a joke._ **

_ Rather than make him feel discouraged like it usually would have, he had felt fired up. He had gone through the first half of the school day with his head held high, ignoring any jeers with the help of his soulmate and his friends.  _

_ It was when Natsu showed up at his lunch period in all her seven-year-old glory that Hinata nearly lost it. _

_ She had been complaining about how their lunches had been swapped, and since her school was right down the street, it wasn’t too hard for her to convince a teacher to walk her over.  _

_ The last thing Hinata had needed was his sister becoming a target because of him.  _

_ “Give me my lunch!” she whined, hold her hand out and making a scene as any child did. Hinata did as told, but instead of leaving, she continued to go on and on. Hinata kept looking around, swearing he could hear whispers despite there not being many people around at all.  _

_ “Enough! Just go back to school already!” Hinata had exploded, bringing a silence that he had never been more thankful for. The tears in his sister’s eye made him realize his outburst, hands on his mouth as he looked up at her teacher.  _

_ Natsu didn’t wait for an explanation, ripping her hand from the woman’s hold and running off, leaving Hinata to wallow in the fact that he had just yelled at his sister for the first time in his entire life.  _

_ And all over a stupid sandwich. _

* * *

 

“Oh.”

“What?”

“Uh. Nothing”

“Kei….”

“Well, that definitely might have been my fault. I blew up at people whenever they spoke about you, so…”

“It’s fine. I mean, Natsu knows now, so it isn’t that big a deal anymore. Plus, that night I apologized and made her some sweets.”

“Can you make me some sweets?”

“I thought you wanted me to tell you everything?!”

“Fine, fine. I’ll stop.”

* * *

 

_ ‘Hello’ had been the first word his soulmate had ever written to him.  _

_ In all his fifteen years of life, Hinata had never felt his heart flutter at the simple greeting.  _

_ And yet it did that and more. He was almost positive his soulmate was a wizard. _

_ When they had first appeared, Hinata was dazed to the point that he had screamed, falling off his bed and crashing against the floor. His eyes never left the word. _

_ They did, however, nearly pop from his head when he felt a sharper sensation against the word, it grew darker and darker until it almost looked like a tattoo.  _

_ His stomach twisted and turned until he moved back towards his bed and grabbed the only normal black pen that he had.  _

_ How should he respond? Should he try to be funny? Should he be honest? Would a hello back be too lame? _

_ “You know, when a soulmate writes hello, that’s usually an invitation for a response,” Natsu said from beside him, a yelp leaving his lips. He turned to see her smiling devilishly at him as if knowing she was going to scare him by popping out of nowhere.  _

_ “How….do you know about that?!”  _

_ “I just do. Because I am smart. Smart people know these things!”  _

_ “Natsu…” _

_ “Nii-chan, they’re waiting.”  _

_ Panicking at the fact that it had been more than a few minutes without a response, he wrote the first thing that came to mind.  _

_ ‘So you finally learned how to write, Mr. Soulmate. Though I guess you were always more of a doodler, huh?’ _

_ Hinata read it over as the ‘hello’ faded from his wrist, feeling sweat forming on his forehead. His soulmate no doubt thought he was a complete ass— _

**_‘How do you know I’m a doodling dude?’_ **

_ A breath left his lips, equal parts relieved and shocked. His soulmate had actually responded.  _

_ To that.  _

_ ‘It wasn’t that hard to figure out, silly soulmate! You’re…’ Hinata paused before a slight smile appeared on his lips. ‘...very expressive.’  _

_ If his soulmate had responded to those awful first words, then maybe it was really meant to be. _

* * *

 

“Why are you laughing?!”

“I said I’d stop talking. Never mentioned laughing. Besides, that was surprisingly cute. I thought at the time that you didn’t want to talk to me.”

“Why wouldn’t I want to talk to you? I’m pretty sure I loved you before you even knew I existed.”

“Love, huh? Well, should I prove I love you just as much?”

“Stop with the flirting, it won’t work right now. “

“You should be happy I’m flirting and not yelling at you for abandoning me.”

“I did not abandon you! Why are you laughing again?!”

“I just can’t be mad at you. That’s why. It’s just so fun to see you react... Sorry, I’ll stop interrupting.”

“That’s what you said last time.”

“For real. I promise.”

* * *

 

_ ‘Kei, guess what?’  _

**‘You’re in school writing to me so you don’t fall asleep?’**

_ ‘No! I mean, yes! But that isn’t what I wanted to talk to you about. I finally got to form my own volleyball team! Two of my friends and some other people were able to get together to get just enough!’  _

**‘That’s amazing, Shou. I didn’t know you liked volleyball.’**

_ ‘I love it. I’m going to be an ace!’ _

**‘I’ll be rooting for you, then. Consider me your number one fan.’**

_ Hinata’s cheeks bloomed into a deep red, the ginger placing his head down on his desk.  _

_ ‘Lucky you. Being my number one fan comes with a lot of perks.’ _

**‘What kind of perks are we talking?’**

_ ‘Well for one, you get to be with me. You also get a sneak peek at when we win,’ _

**‘And how do you expect to do that being as short as you claim?’**

_ ‘Hey, just because I’m short, doesn’t mean I can’t play! I can always jump!’ _

**‘How does that work?’**

_ ‘When I jump, I can practically fly!’ _

_ Biting his lower lip and wondering if that was too bold, his worries were forgotten when a piece of paper smacked him in the head. He turned, ready to call out whoever had done it until he saw Izumi and Koji making kissy faces at him. He raised a hand as if preparing to throw his pen until his teacher cleared her throat. Hinata froze, hand in the air as he slowly turned, the man glaring at him.  _

_ “Mind not assaulting other students during my class time, Shouyou?”  _

_ “S...sorry,” Hinata muttered, the man eyeing him an extra few moments before turning around. He could practically hear Izumi’s silent wheeze before returning his attention to his wrist, smile relighting immediately.  _

**‘Well then. I’ll be waiting for that update. By the way...** **Got caught. I’ll ask you later.’**

_ ‘Same. Now that’s freaky.’ _

_ Later that day, when a drawing of a dinosaur appeared on his arm after a conversation about how he hadn’t liked being scolded in class, he couldn’t help but beam all day, wearing his sleeve up so everyone could see it. _

* * *

 

“....”

“What?” Hinata asked, looking down at Kei. The other had been staring at him for the past five minutes, expression a lot more relaxed than when he had first walked in earlier. A red mark had already begun to form on his forehead from when he’d been leaning against him, a small giggle leaving Hinata’s lips. 

He couldn’t help but run his fingertips over it, enjoying the way Kei’s eyes closed at his gesture. 

“I know how the rest of it goes, I don’t really want to relive that part,” Kei spoke honestly, hands tightening around Hinata’s waist. “But...thank you. For telling me all of that.” 

“Thank you for listening...most of that stuff I never told a soul.”

Hinata could practically see how Kei inflated, heart speeding up at the smirk and pride that radiated off the other. “D...don’t do that!” he whispered as he pushed the other away, obviously unable to break free. 

“Do what?” Kei murmured, his smirk growing even wider. “Are you feeling overwhelmed?” 

“ _ Yes _ !” Hinata said honestly, never having felt Kei's emotions so strongly. He knew it was because he was literally in the blond’s arms. It didn’t help the way he had felt like the wind was knocked out of him at the moment.

“Good. Because that’s how I felt for the past few months.”

Hinata paused his escape plan. “That’s how you wanna play?” he started, Kei raising a brow before being tackled onto his bed. 

“Sh—ugh!” 

Kei stared up at Hinata with wide eyes, the smaller male grinning wide.

“Take it back.”

“I don’t take back the truth.”

“Not even for your soulmate?”

“Especially not for my soulmate,” he said with a smirk. 

Unable to contain it, a small giggle left Hinata’s lips before turning into full out laughter.

Pressing his face into the other’s neck, he let out deep breaths, aware that his vision was starting to blur with tears. “I’ve been wanting to see you for ten years, Tsukishima Kei,” he murmured weakly. He could feel his emotions beginning to leak, though when Kei wrapped his arms around him, they escaped without so much as a fight from the ginger. 

“Ah~” Kei said quietly, pressing his nose into Hinata’s hair and remembering how strong the emotions had felt when they had first connected. “That’s the Shouyou I remember.”

* * *

 

“You know, I would never have assumed that Kei’s soulmate would be a guy.”

Choking on his ice-cream, Hinata hunched over as Yamaguchi began patting him on the back gently. 

“Jesus, Akiteru. You can’t just go and say things like that while he’s eating! If he died, Tsukki would have killed you!”

“M’fine,” Hinata muttered, clearing his throat as Akiteru chuckled. 

“Sorry about that. I just would have never thought.”

“That’s because thinking for you is a feat,” Kei’s voice rang out, the blond walking outside to join them from his house and immediately moving to sit beside Hinata. He wrapped an arm around him lazily. 

“Shou~ Make your boyfriend stop being mean!” 

Hinata snorted, leaning against Kei and sticking his tongue out. “He’s your brother. Do it yourself.”

“Yamaguchi?” Akiteru pleaded, the brunet turning a bit red in the face but grinning apologetically. 

“Can’t help you there, Akiteru.”

Leaning back, Akiteru huffed. “I’m the oldest, you know. You should all respect me.”

Hinata looked up at Kei, said male looking down at him as well. 

-Should we tell him that we’ve heard him singing in the shower?-

_ -Nah, then we’d lose the element of surprise. We could probably let him in on the fact that we know Yamaguchi is his soulmate.- _

-Nah, cause then it would be pulling Yamaguchi into a battle of fire. He’s more a water battle kind of person.-

_ -What does that even me— _ \- 

“Stop doing your weird mind thing!” Akiteru shouted, Hinata jumping as Kei tightened the arm around him and glared daggers at his brother. 

“Did you just yell at him?” Kei asked quietly, fire burning in his eyes. 

Akiteru tensed, clearing his throat and looking away. “Gosh, look at that sunset. So colorful and sun-setty.”’ 

Yamaguchi’s laughter lightened the overall mood, and soon Hinata was off in his own thoughts while resting comfortably against his soulmate. 

There was just one thing he had been planning to do since he’d found Kei all those months ago. He wondered if right now was appropriate considering they were with Yamaguchi and Akiteru. If not now, then when? Kei had been telling him to just let go and feel what he wanted: to do what he wanted. 

Fuck it. He'd do it. 

“Kei?” Hinata began, looking up just as the blond leaned down, pressing his lips to Hinata’s own for a split second before pulling away. Hinata could feel the way the heat traveled up his cheeks, mind short-circuiting as he heard Kei laugh.

“Y-You!” Hinata squeaked, Kei smirking and leaning in again. Hinata squeezed his eyes closed tightly, waiting. When nothing happened, he opened his eyes to see Kei still staring at him with amusement. 

“You wanted to.”

Hinata nodded slowly. 

“Are you upset that I did it first?” 

Hinata shook his head. 

“So why aren’t you using your big boy words?” 

Hinata bit down on his lower lip, eyes moving to the other’s lips before he pushed at the other’s face with his hand. 

“Because now I’m just thinking of doing it again!” 

  
  
  



End file.
